Help In Odd Places
by Estra
Summary: /Slash/ When Jim royally screws up his relationship with Chekov, he has to do everything he can to win the Russian boy back, even if it means that he has to get help from Uhura and even Spock. Kirk/Chekov
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Mistake

**A/N**: Hey! I'm back with another Chekov/Kirk fic! I know you guys are excited, but I have to say, this WILL be a multi-chap fic~!

**Warning:** It's a bit angsty in the beginning, but it all turns out fluffy and whatnot. Slash, MalexMale relationship. Maybe a lemon in later chapters. If it's not your thing, keep reading, it just might turn out to be!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, but I did win a Kirk plushie from the theatre. It's so ugly! but, nah, I don't own this wonderful movie!

So read on, my furry friends~!

* * *

It felt like he was dying.

Falling to his knees, Pavel felt what he shouldn't at this moment. It was long past time for him to feel such feelings. It was the after shock, a few hours after the initial shock.

He was in the corridor outside of his room. No, it wasn't his room, it was the captain's room. Only now did he realize that he had no place there. He had finished with his dinner and was on his way to bed when he remembered the conversation from earlier.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

A shock went through Pavel's body, leaving him breathless. Near tears. Near. He wouldn't cry out here, where anyone could see. He had to get back to his own room. Away from here.

Slowly getting to his feet, Pavel used the wall next to him as a support. He had to get out of here before Jim could see him out here. That would be heartbreaking and embarrassing. Pathetic. As he walked down the corridor, words from their conversation came back to him. Fragments.

"_You're beautiful." _

That part had made Pavel smile. Jim had said that _he _was beautiful. Beautiful!

"_But I need you to understand..."_

A chill went through Pavel's body as he replayed those words in his head. He was nearing the lift that would take him to the next level, where his room was. He hadn't been to his room in nearly two months. It felt awkward knowing that he would sleep alone tonight. It had been so long.

"_I need you to realize..."_

Pavel stumbled onto the lift and pressed the button for the next floor. The doors slowly shut and he watched the lights around him flicker as he leaned against the lift for support. His throat was clenching, and his eyes were already wet with near tears. Near.

"_That what we have..."_

The lift made a small 'bing' noise as the doors opened to his floor. He dragged himself up from the wall and trudged his feet so that they would walk him away. His left hand was gripping stomach, the other supporting it.

"_That what we are..."_

Pavel saw his door coming near into sight, but he didn't feel his legs moving. When he reached it, he pulled his card out and slashed it against the scanner. He could have done the eye verification, but his eyes were too wet for that. He wasn't crying. Near.

"_Is purely and utterly..."_

The door opened and he fell into the room. He called out for the door to lock behind him. To let no one in. It was bare and cold because of his lack of attentiveness. The lights turned on, but with a verbal command, they turned back off. He didn't wish to see bright lights at the moment. They hurt his already sore eyes. And he wasn't even crying yet.

"_Physical."_

The word hit him clear in the chest and Pavel fell to his knees for the second time that hour. The difference this time was that tears streamed from his eyes. He arms clutched his gut and his head fell forward, hitting the ground.

It was only physical. He didn't know why that hurt so much. He didn't know why he felt that the world had came crashing down around him. That it wasn't worth living anymore.

Wasn't worth living.

Those worlds felt right in his mind, but he didn't dare think on it anymore.

"_So if you don't mind still continuing this, knowing that it's only physical..."_

The room felt smaller and tighter than before. It felt like it was trying to suffocate him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to clear his mind. To _not_ think.

But he couldn't. His mind was still swirling around the captain. Jim.

"_...Then I say we continue it."_

Pavel fell to his side and wrapped his arms around his knees. The tears wouldn't stop, even though he told himself he didn't want to cry.

He had no right to cry.

"_No."_

That was how he replied to Jim. He didn't want anything to do with Jim anymore.

_Pavel looked up at Jim and frowned. _

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Jim asked. Pavel quirked his eyebrows as he thought for a moment. Looking back up at Jim, he deepened his frown. _

"_Because if it iz peezical, then it is unhonorable." Pavel wasn't too sure if that was a real word, but he didn't think too much on it. _

_Jim's small smile fell off is face as he looked quizzically at Pavel. "When did you start caring about honor?" Anger was seeping onto his face and into his voice, but Pavel ignored it. _

"_When you stopped caring about me." _

_He had turned and left after that. Flew out of the bridge and down to dinner. There, he met up with Scotty and had dinner. He spent the next few hours trying to forget about Jim. Forget about just how 'physical' they were earlier. Forget about how they would probably never do that again. _

_That was when he had unconsciously went to Jim's rooms and not his. _

Several hours had passed in the same fashion. Pavel was still on the ground, eyes still wet, but the tears long gone. His hands were wrapped tightly around his knees and his head was buried deep in them. It was time he got up and properly got to bed. He needed sleep so that he could get back to work tomorrow in his normal bright fashion.

Work. Work meant that he would have to see Jim, but if he was lucky, they wouldn't have to talk at all. Maybe not even look at each other.

Pavel's heart fell when he thought about it. Would that really happen? Would he just act like nothing happened? That he didn't love Jim?

Pavel's whole body froze as the thought entered his mind. He was in love. In love with the captain. It made so much sense now. Why he was heartbroken Why he was crying.

Why he felt like he was dying.

Slowly standing up, Pavel looked at the time and grimaced when he saw that it was nearing one. He had spent almost three hours on the ground, crying. It was very late, later than when Pavel usually went to bed.

But with Jim, he usually didn't sleep for several hours after he went to bed.

A shock jolted through him and he remembered that that didn't matter anymore. Jim didn't matter anymore.

No matter how much he loved him.

Slowly walking over to his bed, he shed his clothes so that he was left in only his underwear. He fell on top of the bed that felt so unfamiliar to him. He slowly worked his way under the covers and wrapped himself tightly in them.

Almost as tightly as when Jim held him before he drifted off to sleep.

It was purely physical.

Why didn't he realize that before? He should have. It must have been so obvious, what with the way Jim had told him.

He didn't think he could have cried anymore from crying too much earlier, but the tears streamed back into his eyes again, easy as ever. As if they were always there and never gone.

Jim was gone.

Not dead, obviously, but would that have been better? Would it have been any easier if Jim had died and left Pavel with the knowledge that he loved the Russian boy? Or was it better to know that Jim didn't love him? Was it better that Jim was alive?

So much better.

Pavel thought he might have killed himself if Jim died.

He could probably kill himself now, with the given situation.

But he wouldn't. He was stronger than that.

Pavel thought about the way the crew would react tomorrow. They all knew that he and Jim were together, but how would it turn out when they found out that they weren't anymore?

With thoughts as such, sleep consumed Pavel Chekov.

* * *

The whole bridge looked up when a certain Russian boy bounded into the room, smile as sweet as ever. It had taken nearly an hour for that smile to get there, but it had.

He walked over to his seat and sat down, greeting Sulu with his signature smile.

But everyone saw that something was wrong. Something was off.

Chekov usually bounded off over to Kirk first, giving him a kiss. Or sometimes they would even walk in together, coming from the same bed and all. But today he didn't. It was as if Kirk had never existed. As if they never knew each other much more than the captain-crew relationship.

Spock was the first to notice, though. He took Uhura over into a corner and whispered his concerns. She had gasped and covered her mouth, a sad look dawning her face. She immediately left the room and stepped out for a few minutes, leaving Spock and half of the crew to look back after her. Several minutes later, she returned, but only to drag Kirk by the arm. She left again.

Pavel paid no attention to it and continued on his way. Sulu looked knowingly towards Spock and the Vulcan merely nodded. The crew slowly came to realize that this meant that something was wrong.

And that Kirk was probably getting his fair share of beatings from Uhura.

Pavel shrugged it off and continued to work. This was easier than he thought.

* * *

"What the Hell did you do?" Uhura growled out to her captain.

Jim shrugged and frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You'll have to clarify."

Uhura chose her words more carefully this time. "Why the _Hell_ isn't Chekov making out with you?" A flash of emotion flickered on Jim's face before it was immediately replaced with a mask.

"We're through." Uhura growled at the answer she got.

"I got that! But why are you through? Why does Chekov look like he's been through death and only just started smiling about it?" And it was true. Nobody else might have seen it, but she had seen it. It was the desperate subconscious glance he gave Kirk on his way on to the bridge, but he looked desperate nonetheless.

Jim's mouth was slightly open in shock, confused himself. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice just above a whisper.

Uhura felt her insides boil at the stupidity that was her captain. "He loves you!"

If nobody was listening before, they sure were after that outburst. People who had ignored him minutes earlier were now silently standing off to the side, comments flying between them. "He... What?" Uhura felt her palm sting after she had slapped it against her own forehead.

"You. Pavel Chekov. Are. In. Love." Each word was pronounced for her captain to hear each with clarification.

Jim scoffed at her. "Impossible," he whispered. "He's the one that ended it with me, so how could he love me?" It was plausible and true. He never wanted to end it with Pavel. "He left me."

"Only because you probably said something stupid." Jim thought about it. What had he said to the Russian boy last night? He told him he was beautiful. That he wanted to continue the relationship. That it was only phys—

"Shit!" He was sure what he was thinking when he had said that, but it was stupid. Something about how even if Jim loved Pavel, there was no way the younger returned his feelings. So he made sure to make— No, it didn't make sense to him anymore, but he had sworn that, at the moment, it was crystal clear.

Jim turned around and prepared to dart off to the bridge to talk with Pavel, be it private or not.

"No, you don't," Uhura said as she caught the back of his shirt before he could run off. "You have to make yourself up to him fully. He's been crying since he got into his room."

"How do you know?" Jim asked as he turned around. Uhura's hand slipped from his shirt and she crossed her arms instead.

"I saw him last night making his way back to his room. It was odd because he's usually in your room, but when I saw him on the crew floor, I had see what it was all about." Jim felt sick. Disturbed. He had done this to Pavel. _He_ had!

"How do I make it up to him?" he asked, looking at Uhura skeptically. "He must hate me, now."

Uhura shook her head and heaved a sigh. "Didn't I already mention that he's in love with you?" she asked. "There's no way he can hate you. He might dislike you for a while, but only because you deserve it."

Jim nodded and smiled. "So, how do I make it up to him?"

A manic grin spread across Uhura's face and Jim almost regretted asking her. _Almost._

* * *

**Eh, it's a little short, but jsut imagine! If you review, the next chapter might be longer! I'm planning this to have maybe three or four chapters. Hope I get the support!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Yellow Rose

**So, the second chapter is being posted! it's been over a week, and I wanted to apologize! I was on vacation and I was NOT having fun. It was horrible, actually. All I thought about was that I had this chapter almost finished! i could have posted it, but I didn't!**

**But no worries! It's here! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Second Chapter!_

It had been twenty-three hours(and thirty-two minutes) now, not that Pavel was counting. No. (Forty-eight...Forty-nine...).

Pavel Chekov was in his normal station and the captain hadn't arrived back from a meeting he had to attend with Spock and Uhura. He wondered what they were talking about. Earlier before lunch, Uhura had pulled the captain out for a private word. After that, he was on edge and a little happier.

Something echoed through his body when he thought of Kirk. Someone else had made him happy, and he didn't have anything to do with it.

Pavel looked down at his fingers, a little bored because they were simply cruising through space. Sulu was talking with another crew member and Pavel wished that his English was just a little better so that he could hold a conversation without someone gushing over his accent and mistakes.

Jim sometimes commented about it. He told Pavel that it was adorable and even hot. Sometimes he would ask Pavel to say something in Russian while they were—

He stopped thinking because he felt the tears suddenly build up behind his eyes. Looking around to make sure that no one saw him, he wiped away what had escaped. He didn't need to cry. Not now. Not with all these people watching.

"Okay, everybody, we're going to be stopping a little earlier and start the night shifts now." Everyone turned to look at the captain who had just walked in. Behind him were Uhura and Spock, the first looking smug and the second, well, looking Vulcan.

"But it's only sev—" Sulu never finished his statement because Uhura had given him a glare to match no other.

"Think of this as a really early Christmas present," Kirk said with a smile.

A smile that Pavel fell in love with all over again. Everyone around him grumbled as they got ready to leave. Signing off, Pavel made sure his area was clean before getting up and leaving. He could go eat dinner now and maybe have a drink with Scotty.

Not that Scotty would give him a drink because he was underage, but he could watch Scotty and Dr. McCoy get drunk. It would lighten up his mood a ton.

On his way out, Pavel looked back at the captain. He wanted to steal one last glance for the day before he had to sleep. It always helped Pavel to sleep if he saw Kirk's face, in reality or not. Pavel locked eyes with Jim for several fleeting seconds and he grew excited for some unknown reason. He got a warm feeling in his chest and several butterflies—no, birds—in the pit of his stomach.

The last thing Pavel saw was the small smile that graced the captain's lips.

_'If only,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"If only," Jim muttered to himself as he watched Pavel walk off the bridge.

"If only what?" Uhura asked, a little curious. The bridge was now empty save for the three of them, making it free to talk.

"If only I could kiss that frown off of his face," Jim replied. He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but he did after Uhura gave him a light smack on the forehead. "What was that for?" he asked, offended.

"For thinking and not acting. Now, let's get to business. Did you bring _it_ down?" she asked. Jim obviously knew what she was talking about and nodded. Spock was a little confused at this. The two had treaded very lightly when they talked about '_it.' _So lightly that he had no clue as to what 'it' was. He was sure it was something of value, sentimental or physical. "Good. And the room, is it secure?" This time, she asked this to Spock.

"Locked and coded," he replied. "Just as it was meant to be."

"Perfect," Uhura said with an evil smile.

* * *

"Scotty," Pavel muttered. "I ssink you had too mush." Said Scotsman shook his head violently.

"I've only just begun!" he said as he put an arm around Pavel. "It's you who has had too _mush!"_ Pavel looked down at his glass of water and nodded. Yes, he had too much. To much of this.

"I am going to bed. To zleep it ofv." Pavel slowly pulled himself out of Scotty's arm and quietly made his way to the door. Once outside, he let out a deep sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how much more he could have taken from the Scottish man if he had stayed.

Walking to the lift, he rode it to his floor. He felt the feeling of loneliness slowly seeping into his body again. Would he spend the night crying again? Would he imagine Jim's face before he fell asleep?

Obviously.

Pavel got to his room and slashed his I.D card, waiting for the doors to open.

But they never did.

"_Access denied."_

Pavel stared at the lock and the red letters before slashing his card again.

"_Access denied."_

"What...?" he muttered. Getting eye-to-eye with the machine, he let it scan his retinas. After several beeping noises, it repeated those dreaded words.

"_Access denied."_

What was going on? Why weren't the doors opening for him? Looking down the hall, he saw no one else struggling with their doors, so it wasn't a floor problem. Just a problem for him. What was he supposed to do? The only people who had access to any and all of these doors were Scotty, that creepy Asian janitor, and the...

Captain.

Was he going to have to see the captain? Pavel felt excitement and dread both come up in his stomach. He would love to see the captain again, but it hurt not to walk up to him and kiss him.

But he would need to find him anyway. He was last on the bridge, so he would go back and see if he was still there. Pavel didn't want to think about seeing Scotty again after earlier and the janitor was nearly impossible to find. Wonderful.

Taking a deep breath, Pavel walked boldly to the lift and boarded. Several minutes later found him outside of the bridge, slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing Jim.

But no one was inside. The bridge was dark and space was beautiful at the moment. Slowly taking a few steps forward, Pavel searched the room with eyes for anyone, but it was completely empty. Well except for that rose.

Rose?

Pavel walked to the captain's chair and reached down to pick up the yellow rose. Under it was a small note written in Jim's scratchy scrawl.

_No matter what it is, if I see the color yellow, I think of you. How odd. _

Pavel let a small smile slip on to his face before he wiped it off. What if this wasn't for him? What if Jim was already courting someone new? His heart sank at the thought and he put the rose back down onto the chair. Picking the note up again, he flipped it over.

His breath was caught in his throat when he saw that his name was scribbled across the paper. A small warmth spread through Pavel's chest and he couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

The rose was for _him_! Jim had put it down for him! Bringing the flower up to his face, he brushed it across his cheeks and lips, letting the cooling of the petals calm him. He needed to think. Just yesterday Jim had only wanted a physical relationship. Why was he doing this? He never did this before. Why start now?

Pulling the rose back, he wondered if the flower would answer him. Waiting for a few seconds, Pavel was disappointed when there was no reply. It would have nice if the answer could be given to him. Maybe Jim was trying to start again? The warmth spread through his chest again and Pavel smiled. Maybe it was time to go look for Jim.

* * *

It was a short walk from the bridge to Jim's personal rooms, but that was a given, as he was captain.

Pavel felt his heart beat faster and harder with each step he took. Any second now his heart would fall to the floor and win some kind of award for beating so fast. Any second.

But the blood rushing through his ears won when he knocked on he door. Several silent moments went by before there was any answer.

"Come in!" It was Jim's bedroom voice, Pavel could tell. Now, of all moments, he held onto the hope that the note really was for him. It would be so awkward if he were to walk in on something he wasn't supposed.

But more heartbreaking than anything.

The door opened on its own accord and Pavel looked in to see the most beautiful sight to bestow _The Enterprise. _Jim was sprawled across his bed, clad simply in his standard underwear. Blankets were strewn across him, covering his legs and half of his arm. It was simply amazing.

"So nice of you to make it!" Jim said, eyes leering.

"Sso ze note whas for me?" Pavel asked, voice a little shaken. Jim sat up then and lifted his hand and beckoned for Pavel to come closer. Pavel did so until his knees were touching the bed and Jim had his hand on Pavel's face.

"It _did_ have your name on it, right?" Jim asked, stroking the Russian's face. "Who else do I have to write to?" The hand trailed down from Pavel's face and flitted over to the rose in the boy's hand. Together, they held it for a few seconds, both just looking at each other before Jim took the rose to lay it on the bedside table. "Yellow looks nice on you," Jim muttered, his hand coming back up to the boy's chest. "But I think you would look better without it." There was a pause before Jim pulled the boy down onto the bed and flipped over so that he was on top of Pavel. "Actually, I think you would look better without everything."

Pavel squeaked with the sudden movement, but he was far from complaining. What happened? Wasn't he here to complain about his room? How he was locked out?

"Keptain!" Pavel called out, trying to get Jim's attention.

"Yeah, you could call me that," Jim muttered, face buried in Pavel's neck. He was kissing several places, each getting a different reaction from the smaller boy. "You know I love it when you do."

"Jim!" But actually, it came out more as a 'Jeem', but that wasn't important here. "Stop!" Jim froze and lifted his head back to look at Pavel in the eye. The captain's face was a little shocked and confused and it scared Pavel.

"Is something wrong?" Jim whispered.

"Yess!" Pavel struggled out.

"What is it?" There was true concern on his face when he asked, and Pavel felt the warmth from earlier return. But pushing it aside, he tackled the problem at hand.

"You sed dis whas unly peezical!" Okay, so maybe he was going for "Why am I locked out of my room?", but you know, but this would have to do.

"Oh," Jim whispered. "I knew you were going to ask about that, I just didn't expect it so soon." Pavel was confused about what came out of his captain's mouth, but stayed quiet, waiting for an answer. "I— it wasn't—." But he couldn't get anything out. It was as if he couldn't speak.

Finally, after stuttering out half of the alphabet, Jim sighed and cupped Pavel's face instead. "Just let me have this." And Pavel knew what that meant. It meant that Jim wanted him, and that was something he didn't want to give up. The feeling of being wanted, no matter if it was only physical.

Smiling up at his captain, he nodded; no words were really needed.

Jim smiled too, but it wasn't his normal smile. It was more... Pavel couldn't think of words for that expression. Was it sad? No, it wasn't. It was a mix between sadness and disappointment. Displeasure? Yes, that was it.

But what for?

All thought left Pavel's mind when he felt a pair of lips trail up from his chest to his neck. The small kisses felt so welcomed after a day of holding back. Finally, those lips settled on Pavel's and gave the boy what he was waiting for, the kiss of his life.

"You're too dressed," Jim said against the boy's lips. "We should change that." Jim flipped them again so that Pavel was straddling his captain. In this position, it was very easy to tell what his captain wanted from the obvious bulge that accidentally rubbed against Pavel's own.

"K-keptin!" the Russian boy moaned out. Jim made quick do with the yellow shirt and black pants, and several kisses later, Pavel was completely naked compared to Jim. "Keptin," he moaned again after another bruising kiss. Those fabulous lips trailed down and lapped at a nipple.

"Never again," Jim growled out, but Pavel never found out what he was talking about. He wasn't sure if he wanted to after this.

* * *

**So, yeah, hope you enjoyed it and I should think that you should review! Please? If you have any comments or ideas, put them in a review and I'll look at them!**

**[A]stra**


	3. Chapter 3: Whictor

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the last installment of this story. i would like to thank all those who reviewed (PhoenixFire979, MerryB, Tazzy186, Lana Mush, Iruleanime, The Lazy medi-wolf, MirandonaBox, accio Yelchin, crazytook, Salima Master of Light, Fate Harbor, momiji'sunusedhalo). And even those who didn't. And this was dedicated to WhiteKing Frost, Lovely Miss Fortunate, and soot, for being there at every chapter faithfully.

I hope everyone loves it as they have been doing for a while! Read on!

* * *

Pavel didn't want to open his eyes just yet. Actually, he never wanted to open his eyes. He thought that if he did, then the warm body that was pressed against his back would disappear. He'd have to face the reality that the captain wasn't here. That he was still alone in his bed, the bed that was n his cold, empty room. That there was no possible way...

But it was so nice!

Snuggling closer to the warmth, Pavel turned around and buried his face into the soft skin he was using as a pillow.

Wait.

What?

But before he could open his eyes, a fleeting brush of fingers tickled over the back of Pavel's neck were there were still small brown curls. The action made Pavel's shoulders shake with laughter and a shiver flew down his spine. A chuckle sounded from his pillow, and it sounded oddly familiar.

A dream couldn't do any of that.

Slowly opening his eyes, the small Russian boy lifted his head to see a mass of tanned skin. Which, last he remembered, belonged to one Captain Jim Kirk.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Pavel slowly lifted his body up from the arms of his captain. Bright blue eyes looked back at him, a small, content smile on the captain's face.

"Jim," Pavel whispered. The ensign was leaning on his right hand, his other lost in the mass of blankets and that which was the captain.

"Pavel," Jim replied. There was a moment of silence before Pavel was dragged back down by strong arms, his lips devoured by another pair of greedy lips. The kiss was soft, as if loving. Something struck Pavel in the chest, making his body freeze up. After a moment of thought, he realized that it was a metaphorical pain, and not physical. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked at Jim with slightly skeptical eyes.

"Why?" he muttered. The captain looked at Pavel as a hand found its way to Pavel's cheek and slowly rubbed it.

"Why not?" Jim asked defiantly. With one last quick kiss to Pavel's lips, he pulled away and stood up from the bed. In all his naked glory, he stretched, chasing the last remnants of sleep away.

Pavel wanted to roll his eyes at the way Jim was acting. He did this every morning, acting as if he didn't care if the younger was watching, but truly delighted if he was. The normalcy of the morning so far had left the Russian boy confused, but he wasn't complaining. If he could have this moment, then he would take it. No matter the consequences expected later.

* * *

After getting up from bed, both Jim and Pavel dressed for the day. The younger Russian realized that all his stuff was still here.

Actually, looking now, it _was_ everything. Did he not leave anything back in his room? He must not have not.

Jim had showered him with kisses as much as possible as they were getting dressed. And, as normal, Pavel slapped him away with whatever was in his hand at that moment. They both finally finished dressing and made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Quickly scarfing the eggs and bacon down and washing it away with some orange juice, they walked to the bridge. With one last peck of lips, Jim left Pavel to go to his seat.

Once settled down, Pavel finally decided he could think about.

What was going on?

That was a good question. It was as if Jim didn't really remember the conversation they had two days ago. Was he purposefully like that? Did he want to be with Pavel like Pavel wanted to be with him? It was a nice thought. A pleasant one that made his insides become warm.

He felt fuzzy on the inside. Really odd, but still fuzzy. It was a nice feeling, this fuzziness. He had felt it when Jim had first kissed him so long ago. He treasured this feeling.

Letting a smile slip onto his face, he continued his work and thinking.

* * *

Looking behind her, Uhura smiled at the Russian's smile. It was a comfort to know that Jim hadn't screwed up. If all had went well, then Jim would have confessed his love last night and they would live happily ever after.

Well, as happily as one could.

A nice feeling spread through her as she thought that she had made the couple happy. Maybe she could do this more often? Hook people up, that was. Turning back in her seat, she continued whatever it was she was doing. It didn't matter, all was good.

* * *

All was NOT good.

Those words were repeating in Jim's head like a mantra now.

_'Allwasnotgoodallwasnotgoodallwas—'_

All because he had not listened to Uhura. He should have! But he didn't. He was supposed to tell Pavel about his undying love last night! He was going to!

But he hadn't.

Thinking back now, he tried to remember what exactly he had said. Nothing came to mind, but often nothing did.

Looking around, he saw the back of Pavel's head and smiled. He would tell the boy eventually, but he wanted to make it count, to make up for the way he had made a fool of himself a few days ago.

But how?

* * *

Spock looked at the people around him with a calculative eye. It seemed that Kirk's situation had resolved itself.

Well, kind of.

Going by the look of worry on the Captain's face, it seemed something had gone wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Sighing, Spock got up and walked over to his Captain.

"Let's have a talk," he said as he dragged the man out.

* * *

"Why are we not on the bridge?" Spock asked his captain.

Kirk shrugged his shoulders as he straightened up from the sudden pull. "I wouldn't know, you're the one who dragged me out here!"

Spock rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No! I didn't!" Kirk confessed. He didn't need to know what wasn't said to who, but it was obvious. Kirk hadn't confessed in undying love to Chekov.

"That's why we're out here. Uhura doesn't realize, but I do. You screwed up." Spock was straight to the point. There was no way he was going to screw this up. "But you can clean it up. You can fix it."

The relief poured onto Kirk's face without a spare second. "I can fix it?" he asked. Spock simply nodded. "I can make it up to him? I can make sure that he knows just how much—"

Spock cut him off with a stern look and a shake of his head. "I don't want to hear your ramblings on your feelings. Save that for your boy. No, now, you need to fork over anything your mother may have given you."

If he was right about human traditions, this _should_ work like he imagined.

* * *

Pavel felt a pout coming on, and he knew that he wasn't the only one. He was sitting up front, not in his usual seat because the captain had asked him to send out a notice to everyone.

Actually, thinking now, he wasn't sure what notice it was. Looking back, he saw that his captain was still whispering to Spock, distracting him. Turning back to the announcer, he frowned—pouted. He knew that Jim wouldn't pay attention because it would take Pavel a while to authenticate himself with the machine.

"Enzine auzoration code nine fife whictor whictor two." Pavel—along with the rest of the bridge who was listening in—waited for the dreaded rejection silently.

Finally, it came in a computerized female's voice. "Authorization not recognized." Groaning, Pavel looked around to see that everybody was smiling at him, attempting to hold back some sort of laughter. Looking towards the back, he saw that Dr. McCoy and Scotty were waiting in the back, probably here to talk to Jim. The captain was still talking with Spock, but chanced a glance towards Pavel and smiled.

Pavel's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he turned back around. Taking a deep breath, Pavel prepared himself to try again.

"Enzine auzoration code nine fi_ve_ _whictor whictor _two." He put stress on the "v"s, but knew it was still heavy with his accent.

The whole bridge quieted as they waited for the computerized voice. "Recognized,' the computer simply stated. Pavel let out a breath he had been holding and turned around.

Several people were clapping, some cheering. Spock had walked up to Pavel to hand him a piece of paper to read off of. Turning back, he smiled into the camera.

"Today, de keptin would like to announce some wery big neyws." The writing was unmistakably Jim's scrawl and not Spock's nice print. It wasn't hard for him to read, it just took a bit longer. Pavel continued to read from the paper. "From dis day forth may effryone know zat I, Pavel Chekov, belong to de keptin, Jim Kirk, in all body, heart, and zoul." Pavel paused to reread what he had just said and before he could do anything, he turned around to confront Jim.

Jim, who was on the ground in front of him on his knees, head down.

"Keptin?" Pavel asked, slowly starting to wonder if the captain had gone crazy—hoping not. It seemed that his captain was looking at something in his hand.

Slowly looking up, Jim showed what was looking at in his hand. It was a ring. A this gold band with a ruby center and diamonds on the edge. "Pavel Chekov, be mine." Pausing, he smirked as he thought of something. "Forever," he added.

Pavel stared down at his captain. His captain who was on his knees before him. His captain who was on his knees proposing to him. Proposing to be with him forever. Chekov felt himself go weak in the knees like he always did in Jim's presence and finally fell to his knees in front of the captain. There was shock on the young Russian's face as he leaned forward and brought his arms around Jim.

"Yes," he muttered under his breath. Then, a little louder. "Yes!" The room broke out in cheering and Jim moved Pavel back a little.

"Here," Jim muttered as he lifted the ring to Pavel's left hand. "My mother's ring."

* * *

Jim didn't know why he hadn't thought of the idea before, but loved it anyway. He never thought that he would actually put his mother's ring to use while he was in space, but he had been wrong. The ring looked perfect on Pavel's hand, just as he expected it would.

Pulling the young ensign to his feet, he wrapped his arms around the boy and leaned over his shoulder to look into the camera.

"This will be all. Kirk out."

* * *

**Well, I could have made this longer, I know, but I like it. Much better than any other of my stories so far. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review~!**

**[A]stra**

Phoenixfire97Phoenixfire979 9


End file.
